Jazz (G1)
' Jazz' is the name of a fictional character from the various Transformers universes. He is usually portrayed as a music loving robot and talks with a slang accent. He is also a good friend of Optimus Prime's. For trademark reasons, Jazz is sometimes referred to as Autobot Jazz. Transformers: Generation 1 Jazz (Tigre in Italy) is the "very cool, very stylish, very competent" member of the Autobots in the Transformers television and comic series based on the popular toy line produced by Hasbro. His original vehicle mode is a Martini Porsche 935 turbo racing car. Self-possessed, calm, and utterly collected, Jazz is head of Special Operations, with his own dedicated roster of agents. He often gives the most dangerous assignments to himself. It's not a matter of ego—he just really is the coolest head for the toughest missions. Jazz's ease extends to whatever environment he finds himself in, no matter how weird or wonderful. He effortlessly tunes in to the local culture, assimilating and improvising, and making creative command decisions, making him an indispensable right-hand bot to Optimus Prime. Animated series Jazz was among the Autobots who followed Optimus Prime on his mission aboard the Ark. They were attacked by Megatron's ship, the Nemesis, and crash landed on Earth, where all on board were preserved in emergency stasis. Four million years later, in 1984, a volcanic eruption awakened the Ark's computer, Teletran-I, and it repaired all on board. It reformatted Jazz in the form of an Earth race car. Jazz then became a regular character throughout the show's first two seasons serving as Optimus Prime's second in command (Ironhide and Prowl seemed to share this role with him though). In the episode "Attack of the Autobots", he and Bumblebee were the only Autobots to avoid being brainwashed. But thanks to his new sound system and Sparkplug's attitude exchanger, the Autobots were able to be cured and the Decepticon's plans were foiled. In the episode "The God Gambit", Cosmos collected data in space on a potential new power source, but was attacked by Astrotrain, Thrust and Starscream. Crashing on the Saturn's moon Titan, the local priests worshiped the Decepticons as "Sky Gods", but rebels were able to reactivate Cosmos and call for aid from the Autobots. Optimus Prime sent Omega Supreme along with Perceptor and Jazz. Astrotrain set himself up as the chief god of the moon and forced the natives to gather energy crystals. The trip to Titan drained Omega of most of his energy, but Perceptor and Jazz were able to gather enough crystals to reactivate Omega and defeat the three Decepticons. Vowing to not let the Autobots gain the crystals, Astrotrain set up a chain reaction destroying them. The Autobots aided the natives to escape the explosion and helped them settle in another area of the moon. In the episode "Prime Target", the big game hunter Lord Cholmondeley captured a secret Soviet jet, leading to panic of possibly war. Cholmondeley then set his sights on the ultimate trophy, the head of Optimus Prime. In order to lure Optimus, in Cholmondeley captured the Autobots Tracks, Bumblebee, Jazz, Beachcomber, Grapple, Blaster and Inferno. Windcharger and Huffer were able to avoid being trapped. When Cosmos learned of the location Cholmondeley was keeping the captured Autobots, Optimus Prime accepted Cholmondeley's challenge to meet him alone. Although interrupted by Astrotrain and Blitzwing's attempt to ally the Decepticons with Cholmondeley, Optimus defeated the big game hunter and freed the Autobots. Cholmondeley and the stolen jet were given over to the Soviets by the Autobots as punishment for his actions. When Starscream was exiled from the Decepticons and created the Combaticons (in "Starscream's Brigade") his first act was to capture the Autobots Cliffjumper and Jazz during the unveiling of a statue of Optimus Prime. Towards the end of 1985, Jazz was among the team of five Autobots who disguised themselves as the Stunticons in "Masquerade". (Jazz, a Porsche 911 turbo, was made to resemble Dead End, the Stunticon Porsche 928.) Penetrating the Decepticons' camp, the Autobots ran into trouble when the real Stunticons arrived, trying to prove their identities by forming Menasor. With a combination of Windcharger's magnetic powers and Mirage's illusion-creating ability, the Autobots were able to appear as Menasor too. Though the deception was soon revealed, they were still able to thwart the Decepticons' plans. In The Transformers: The Movie, set in the year 2005, Jazz was assigned to Moonbase One along with Cliffjumper. Jazz was responsible for monitoring Decepticon activity on Cybertron using the base as a secret staging ground for planning the liberation of Cybertron. After the Autobot City invasion of Earth, Moonbase One came under attack by the planet eater, Unicron. Jazz radioed to Earth for assistance and his faint signal was received by the Autobot Blaster who relayed the distress signal to Ultra Magnus. Jazz and Cliffjumper attempted to escape, however the shuttle could not achieve escape velocity and was swallowed by Unicron. During the assault on Unicron led by Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus, Daniel Witwicky encountered a smelting pit inside Unicron, where other Transformer-like beings were being sent to be melted into a liquid substance. Jazz, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Spike were about to be cast into the pit but Daniel managed to rescue them in the nick of time. Jazz and the others escaped Unicron before the planet-sized Transformer exploded from the effects of the Autobot Matrix. During the time between the film's release and the start of season 3 of the TV show, Jazz's voice actor, Scatman Crothers died. The movie release was the last time that Jazz spoke. However, Jazz made minor cameos throughout the season in the episodes "Five Faces of Darkness" where he competed in a race and fought alongside Perceptor and Rodimus Prime. In the episode "Dark Awakening", he briefly stood beside the re-incarnated Optimus Prime. In the episode "Forever is a Long Time Coming" he appeared in another race and in the episode "Call of the Primitives", he was seen for the final time. It is assumed that Jazz was left to patrol Cybertron and was around to witness its new golden age. After the animated series ended in the U.S., Jazz appeared in animated form in the commercials for the Classic Pretenders, Action Masters and Hot Rod Patrol. In the Japanese series, Headmasters (official the fourth season of the Transformers in the Far East), Jazz reappeared with a certain regularity in the first episodes, acting as right hand of Optimus Prime until the latter's death. In episode 4, he was operating inside Metroplex alongside Ultra Magnus, and after Trypticon and Mad Machine defeated Metroplex, he received the task to repair the computer of the Autobot mobile base. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Robots Category:Giant Robots Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:80s Cartoon Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Shape Shifters Category:1980's Debuts Category:Right-Hand Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Life Saver Category:Child Saver Category:Family Savers Category:Gunmen Category:Pilots Category:Fighter Category:IDW Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:World Saver Category:Toys